Hit List
by Krista-Bentari
Summary: Katherina just recently won the Hunger Games, but her life has begun revolving around her new roll in the Capitol's need to stop the uprisings. But she doesn't care. She only cares about using this an excuse to eradicate those who have wronged her. M for brief language.


"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Kat won the Hunger Games."

"I know."

"Did you hear about the offer the Capitol gave her?"

"No, and I really don't care."

"You should care, Charles. Your life is on the line."

Charles stopped his card game and glanced at Cera. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, the Capitol is having trouble with the districts and the uprisings, right?"

"Well, duh. They don't want to be a part of any of this."

"Yea. So they told Kat that if she helped snuff the districts…"

"Spit it out, Cera."

"Well that she could kill anyone she wanted to."

He let out a short laugh. "They can't do that. Not without proper justification."

"She'll tell them you were plotting against them. Treason."

"But why should I be concerned?"

Cera began to be genuinely concerned." She made a hit list."

"Ok."

"Charles!"

"What?!"

Cera didn't want to be the one to tell him, especially since everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to her.

She especially didn't want Kat to end her relationship with Charles. They were a cute couple and they worked so well together, but it was getting rocky and as far as she'd heard, Kat wanted to fix it. So did Charles, even if he sounded half-assed about it. But he wanted to be with her.

But what she had seen the other day in a Peacekeeper's office had blown her away. She almost broke down and cried right there. She saw Kat's hit list. And Charles was number one.

"Charles," she whispered, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this."

"Tell me anyways."

She looked into his eyes, hoping the seriousness in her own would translate to him. But it didn't.

"I could get into a lot of trouble."

"I don't care. I'm her boyfriend and I have a right to know."

But everyone else didn't. Did it really matter? They were safe from Kat's wrath. She had to tell him.

"You're first on her list."

He laughed nervously. "Impossible. She loves me."

"They why, of all the people she hates, are you first on her list of people to kill?"

She saw the hurt and fear in his eyes. There were several people she could kill first. But she put his name first. No matter how hard she tried to fix the problems, she had found out about his lies, and she had made her decision, significant other or not.

"All I'm saying is be careful around her."

But the next few weeks went without Charles seeing Kat. And it began to worry him. Usually, he saw her every day, even if they didn't speak. He wanted this to work out; he really did love her. But all of these hit list rumors were scaring him. Was he really the first one on the list? Charles, the one she claimed to care so much about? The one she spent so much of her time and emotion on trying to get him to understand how she really feels about him?

His questions were answered on a cold December night as he was walking to his car after classes. All were answered as a poisoned arrow was sent into the side of his neck. He fell to his knees and lay on his side on the cold concrete as two boots came into his limited view.

"They warned you," said the voice of the person he couldn't see. But there was no mistaking whose voice it was. Kat.

"Kat…please…" he puttered through a mouthful of blood.

"You are going to die, fucker."

"Kat…" He was beginning to lose consciousness.

"I gave you my all. I put my everything into this relationship. Only to realize you are nothing but a deceitful, two-faced twat."

"Kat, no!" He attempted to sit up, wanting to fight back, wanting to work it out. But she kicked him back down and drew a knife. She turned him over with her foot and pushed the blade against his throat.

"Kat, please. You know I love you." He really did, but she wasn't buying it.

"No you don't. You're nothing but a liar."

"I'm sorry."

"No." She pressed the knife closer, drawing blood. Then, before he could say another word, the cold metal was quickly swiped against his flesh, opening a wound that poured out blood like a fountain. The gaping gash refused to cease to flow, and Charles took one last look at his beloved. The anger and hatred reflected in her cold, blue eyes burned into his very soul. Even in death, that stare would haunt him.

But he could also sense the hurt in them. The betrayal. He felt so guilty for lying to her and for neglecting her. He regretted ever having said he was considering breaking up with her. He regretted ever having said she was too needy. He regretted always being "busy". He regretted always joking around with her. He regretted everything that led her to this end.

Kat brought the knife up and back down vertically into her boyfriend's neck. With tears streaming down her face, her anger drove her arm to go up and down fiercely, ending his life forever. His blood stained her clothes, face, hair, everything. She didn't regret her decision. He had wronged he so much, with all the broken promises he made. What a cunt. He was dead, but she wasn't finished. She continued with a horizontal motion, running the blade through all of the flesh and bone connecting his head to his torso. Until the entire head had been severed. She picked it up and slammed it onto the ground, kicking it as hard as she possibly could, sending it soaring into a tree where it smashed in half and fell lump to the ground.

She still wasn't satisfied. Without knowing exactly how she managed such a feat, she reached down his headless neck, down to his very beating heart, grabbed it, and ripped it out. No telling how many other organs she defiled in the process, or what all she broke, but she didn't care. She had ripped out the very thing that Charles had no need for: his heart. Without feeling or desire, he had no use for it.

It was cold and wet in her hand, just as she had always imagined it.


End file.
